In a multiplicity of fields of application, it is desirable to model the behavior of a technical system in a computer-assisted manner in order to thereby predict particular operating parameters of the technical system. In the field of electrical energy generation, for example, regenerative energy generation installations whose generated amounts of energy are greatly influenced by external variables and, in particular, by weather conditions are being used more and more often. For a technical system in the form of a regenerative energy generation installation, it is therefore desirable to suitably predict the amount of energy generated in future in order to thereby be able to better plan the energy feed of such an energy generation installation.
The object of the invention is therefore to model a technical system in a computer-assisted manner in such a way that its operating parameters can be reliably and accurately predicted.